


恥感

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extramarital Affairs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 天然翔。AS是couple，一個關於婚外情的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ！！！！！強烈警告！！！！！
> 
> 1、AS是婚姻關係  
> 2、S有和O的婚外情，包含肉體關係的描述  
> 3、O曾經和別人有過婚姻關係，並且育有一子，這個兒子會出現  
> 4、非常OOC  
> 5、這是ABO設定
> 
> 看到這裡就不能接受的話，絕對不要往下閱讀  
> 絕對不要  
> 絕對不要  
> 絕對不要
> 
> 我知道這種警告對愛看又愛嫌的人來說效果不大  
> 但還是再說一次  
> 因為以上的設定產生不適感，就請絕對不要往下閱讀

 

　　櫻井翔回到家裡的時候已經是凌晨一點。他扭開家門，順手把識別證擺到玄關的鞋櫃，另一張識別證躺在那裡，所以他知道在一片漆黑中擁抱住他的人是誰。

　　他的右手摸到了電燈開關，室內瞬間亮了起來，有個人把臉按到了他的肩膀上。

　　「翔ちゃん、太亮了──眼睛要看不見了──」

　　「一開始好好把燈開著不就好了。」櫻井抬起還掛著公事包的手臂，在相葉的背後圈了起來。「我回來了。」

　　「歡迎回來。」相葉依然摀著眼睛，他搓揉雙眼的動作就像進了沙子。等到他的瞳孔終於能適應玄關的光線，櫻井還和他一起站在這裡，兩個人擠在玄關，不知道在做什麼，自己都覺得好笑。

　　櫻井也疑惑地抿著嘴笑了。今天是特別的，雖然各自都還像平常一樣去上班，但是今天是他們去辦理結婚登記以後的第一天。

　　宴客又是更之前的事情，但那時候忙著四處聯絡賓客，忙得要命，根本還沒有實感。

　　相葉顯然是因為自己新婚丈夫的身分手忙腳亂了，他一下子摟著櫻井的肩膀，一下子彎下脖子親吻櫻井，他將晚歸愛人身上的西裝盡數褪下，衣服從門口一路散落到客廳，熱烈的親吻暫時停了下來，相葉在沙發的夾層裡摸索alpha專用的保險套，他的手指鑽得很深，但是一無所獲，他記得應該還有。

　　櫻井半瞇著眼看相葉，他弓起的膝蓋隔著相葉的棉褲，抵上裡頭已經逼近沸騰狀態的器官。下巴微微抬起，鼻尖是酡醉的淡紅色，他開始渴望性愛，就像渴望被破壞。

　　「找不到也沒關係。」櫻井啄了啄相葉的耳廓。他仔細地舔吻那裡，濕潤的漬漬水聲在相葉的耳邊發酵，他記得櫻井是從來不會做這種事情的，因為櫻井對性交一向不熱衷，就像是教科書裡會出現的beta，人們說beta沒有性慾，beta也說自己沒有。

　　相葉抬起櫻井的腰，本來打算和往常一樣用傳教士體位，默禱一樣地進出櫻井的身體，這對他們來說就足夠了。雖然是愛人之間最深刻的肉體結合，櫻井卻似乎在這種親密行為裡真的感覺不到一點快感，總是緊蹙著眉頭，只是因為體貼，所以也不逃避和他上床的這件事情。

　　如果不喜歡的事情的話，永遠都不做也可以，要他怎麼樣都可以。相葉想這樣告訴櫻井，可是一直沒能說出口。他不知道為什麼現在的這個櫻井翔，竟然坐到了他的身上，撐著雙腿親自把他的陰莖送進體內，然後前後擺動起腰臀，積極地取悅他。

　　「哈、哈嗯……好大、」

　　「……翔ちゃん、」

　　在這種時候只能像要斷氣一樣呼喚櫻井的相葉，動情的雙眼因為櫻井不同以往的舉止而十分迷茫，但這種單薄的疑惑很快被從身體中心竄到後腦杓的顫慄感取而代之，他情不自禁伸手撫摸櫻井的腰，感受肌肉在他的手下繃緊又放鬆，櫻井正容納著他的緊窄甬道裡，也開始夾吸吞吐。

　　「太深了……」櫻井稍微撐起臀部，他的臉色潮紅，額邊也沁出了細密的汗珠。

　　「我頂進、翔ちゃん的生殖腔裡面了嗎？」

　　相葉有點驚慌，甚至想要抽身出來，但是櫻井按住他的下腹不讓他起身。以前曾經因為他的熱潮期太過失控，在櫻井的裡面成結過。那個結侵犯了櫻井沒發育好的生殖腔，將那裡弄出撕裂傷。

　　「我們不要繼續了好不好。」

　　相葉也流了很多汗，直到目前為止這是他最舒服的一次，因為櫻井的主動，他感覺到了被信賴和被需要的幸福感，但是他不想要再因為自己alpha的衝動造成任何傷害。

　　「不要小心翼翼的。」

　　櫻井更加粗魯地搖動身體，感覺alpha陰莖巨大的頭部在他的腸道內紮實地磨動，不擅長做愛的身體既疼痛又舒服，不想從這種清醒又不清醒的狀態甦醒過來，純情的相葉雅紀只有過他一個人，連omega也沒碰過，所以不知道beta裡也只有他的生殖腔那麼脆弱，大概只和alpha的陰莖龜頭一樣大而已。

　　他反覆起身又坐下，撞得相葉胯間都發紅了，這種帶著暴力性質的性愛，除了失控的那一次以外，相葉從來沒有對他做過，他也不喜歡任何疼痛，但是現在卻有摧毀一切的念頭。

　　所有的人都恭喜他的新婚。他的新婚丈夫是那麼完美，他沒有任何的不滿，只是擔憂自己……這樣的自己，究竟配不配得上這種像在天堂一樣的生活？

 

＊

 

　　「所以你們是怎麼決定要結婚的？」「櫻井さん不是很忙嗎？」「是誰求婚的？」

　　相葉在高中的同學會上被問到這些問題，幾個好朋友簇擁著他，啤酒一杯又一杯灌進了肚子裡，醺醺然地，相葉笑得發傻。其實櫻井和他念同一間大學，那個時候就是認識的別系學長，所以就算櫻井是螢光幕前的新聞主播，也不是從什麼多重熟人牽線的管道認識的稀奇對象。

　　「那個……說起來很複雜啦。就是我很想放假……可是因為那裡的住院醫師除了我以外只有一個人，要請假也只能請喪假或婚假。就這樣和他說了。」

　　相葉低下頭，他的耳根開始發紅。眾人爆出了笑聲，太莫名其妙了吧，的確很像是你會做的事情，你們都把我想成什麼樣子了啦，相葉委屈地高喊，他紅潤的臉頰昭示了他的幸福，人生從現在真正要進入下個篇章，回想起那個時候櫻井的反應，心裡就甜得發酸，好像眼淚都要流出來了，因為極致的快樂而啜泣，相葉翻倒了一杯啤酒。

　　「那我們就結婚吧。」櫻井說。

　　「結婚吧。」他複誦櫻井說的話，像在夢裡面一樣，又不敢置信地再說了一次。「結婚吧。」

　　他們相擁在一起，親吻、親吻、然後親吻。

　　他想要一輩子都能親吻這個人、擁抱這個人，其他的事情，怎麼樣也無所謂，只要能在一起，只想要永遠在一起。

　　我太幸福了，該怎麼辦才好？

 

　　雙方家庭正式見上了面，相葉那邊是父母親，櫻井那裡只有母親，據說他的父親失蹤了，本來應該問個清楚，大部分人觀念裡結婚容不得一點事前的失誤。但因為是傷心的事，依他家爸媽的性格，也不會去多所探詢，從他們大學在交往的時候櫻井就在他家露面過，一直都沒有反對的意見。

　　針對生育孩子的問題，相葉家就像大部分alpha男家抱持的寬容一樣，認為這並不是什麼障礙。但櫻井的母親燿子希望他們再好好考慮，因為事實上，她就坦白地說了，她的兒子能生育的機率很低，這是青春期時醫院診斷出來的。

　　「雖然說很低，但也不是沒有呀，以前的醫療不比現在，他們都還年輕，有什麼事情真的是不可能的嘛。」相葉的母親打圓場。

　　「翔君是個好孩子，我也認識他十年了，真的是很優秀的孩子。我們雅紀能和他結婚，真的很幸運。」

 　　

　　散場以後相葉和父母親在中餐館的樓梯旁邊說話。

　　「她是不希望我們之後退婚吧，才把話說得這麼直白，翔君的表情你看到了嗎？誰被自己的媽媽那樣說，都會傷心吧。話說回來是不是我們的態度還不夠清楚才讓對方誤會……但是做人媽媽的心情我能了解。」他母親說。

　　「畢竟那是她的獨子。」他父親也嚴肅地附和道。「你要好好照顧人家，不要讓人家感到不安。」

　　我會的。相葉記得自己這麼承諾。他們和櫻井與櫻井的母親在店門口會合，櫻井對著他笑了笑，彷彿剛才什麼事都沒發生。燿子夫人也對著他點了點頭，她穿著一身和服，舉止教養似乎出自什麼名門，聽說櫻井的母親是插花老師，相葉一開始連去他男朋友家裡都不太敢。

　　他們叫了兩輛計程車，各自和父母親搭車回家。那天下了點小雨，瀲灩的柏油路飄出雨天的氣味，住宅區的靜謐街道只能聽見貓咪的喵叫聲，透明傘下相葉突然止住腳步，他抬高眼睛凝望落雨的天空。

　　他要成為有家庭的人了啊。

　　

　　深夜的東京今天也下了一場雨。

　　相葉拉開臥室的窗簾，雨水只下在外面的世界，在他最珍貴的家裡，一切都舒適而令人安心。房間裡迴盪著空調的輕微噪音，他聽見櫻井熟睡的呼吸聲，滋滋的震動聲，是櫻井的手機，就放在床邊的矮櫃子上。

　　來電顯示是先生。せんせい。相葉拿起電話，離開房間走到了最近的廚房去代櫻井接聽。

　　「他已經在休息了，這麼晚有什麼急事嗎？」

　　對方先是沉默了一下。「您是相葉さん。」他用這種平淡而確定的語氣說話，讓相葉感到可惡。「請問您是？」

　　對方笑了。「我是大野。」相葉將話筒換到另外一隻耳朵，那個男人有一把好聽的嗓音，他見過這個人。

　　……現在他想起來了，大野是櫻井從朋友那裡替他找來的律師，主攻醫療疏失案件。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三個人的職業都用了曾經出演過的角色化用  
> 本來翔翔的角色是記者  
> 但是考慮來考慮去以後決定不管這個要用出演角色的邏輯，改成主播了


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　櫻井翔在早上十點醒來，這個時候相葉雅紀已經去上班了。空蕩的枕頭上黏著一根相葉的褐色頭髮，空氣裡有吃的東西的味道。

　　剖半的溏心蛋、白飯、半條魚和灑滿蔥花柴魚的冷豆腐，擺在桌上，用保鮮膜仔細地封住。櫻井的手指在膜上戳了戳，裡面的水氣順著他指尖下壓的力道，聚積成了一大滴水珠。

　　上早班的相葉起來給他作早飯，昨晚扔得一地的衣服也收拾乾淨，全都放進了洗衣籃裡。櫻井環顧四周，最後他緩緩在早飯的面前坐下，脖子僵硬地扭向了廁所，在開口說「我開動了」之前，有股溫熱的東西從雙臀之間流出來，沾濕了他的內褲。

　　糙米粥的味道。他用衛生紙按住後穴的時候這樣想。紙上沾著相葉昨晚射進去的精液，還有像蛋清一樣的，他分泌來潤滑性交的體液，混著細細的血絲，告訴他他身體裡的生殖腔似乎又出狀況了。

　　櫻井茫然呆坐在馬桶上。他一手撐著臉，另一隻手拉著睡褲。太好了，他想，至少這次沒有在做到一半的時候流一堆血把床單弄髒，要是又像那次一樣，相葉又會被嚇壞吧，雖然是醫生，但應該還是會嚇到吧。

　　──他和相葉的性器不合。

　　要是這麼說的話，像是兩個人各自負有一半責任一樣。可是這全都是他的不好，是因為他的生殖腔就像紙糊出來的一樣脆弱，那個醫生這麼比喻。紙的話，是撈金魚的紙，還是糊燈籠的紙，櫻井想問他，具體上到底是怎麼樣的紙？

　　你說清楚啊，到底是什麼紙？

　　他那時是中學生，躺在診療椅上大張著雙腿，聽簾子另一端醫生和他母親自以為壓低聲音的討論聲。他開始感覺到自己正在呼吸，肺部又漲又痛，臉頰發燙，心臟怦怦亂跳，一股強烈的羞恥感席捲了他，讓他渾身發抖。

　　他和別的beta、別的omega，甚至alpha──和其他擁有生殖腔的人都不一樣，他的是紙做的，不是肉做的。相葉跟他在一起，永遠必須小心謹慎地做愛，而且他幾乎不會高潮，一直以來就像根木頭一樣躺在床上，連取悅對方的技巧都不會。

　　他想要改變，所以努力學習AV裡面的表情和聲音想要取悅相葉，但一下子就被相葉識破了。相葉中斷了性器抽插，翻過身來緊抱住他，摸了摸他的頭。

　　「翔ちゃん不需要做這些事情」很認真嚴肅地這麼說了。

　　「嗯。」櫻井努力在相葉的背後擠出一個自己覺得還可以的微笑，那個微笑是給他自己看的，笑自己的演技還不夠好，做的不夠認真才會這樣。

　　「對不起。」他抱上相葉的肩膀。「我們再試一次。」後穴沒有了被填滿的感覺，心裡也空蕩蕩，像萬年租不出去的電梯公寓，他的心有那麼多的空房間。

　　相葉低下頭來吻他的臉頰。一些輕巧、乾燥、小心翼翼的吻。那雙總讓櫻井聯想到杏花的溫柔雙眼直視著他，欲言又止，他最怕相葉那種眼神，除了愛以外他讀不出別的，他更怕現在相葉開口說他愛他。

　　他也愛他，可是他根本沒辦法給相葉應得的，他甚至還和相葉結婚，理性上他根本不該這麼做，理性上他應該和相葉分手，理性上愛情到最後都會經不起性的考驗，在他的情況尤是。他不想被這樣考驗。

　　「再試一次。」求你了。

　　最後相葉只好在他的急切要求下再次挺入他的身體裡，可是相葉看起來很無奈，櫻井選擇閉上眼，不要看相葉的表情。

 

　　……櫻井起身拉起褲子，在那之前他把衛生紙一張一張丟進馬桶裡，看那個旋轉的渦流把它們全都帶進下水道去。

　　十二點的時候大野打電話來，他這次接到了。

　　「有吸塵器的聲音。你在家裡嗎？」大野問他。「在家。」櫻井把吸塵器暫時關掉，他沒想到大野這個時間會想見他，他剛好現在也想離開這裡，於是有點著急地追問大野：「過去你家還是去哪裡？」

　　大野那裡有沙沙翻紙的聲音。「……今天不行。」

　　櫻井用指甲反覆戳吸塵器管子上的縫隙，他一語不發，等著大野說明原因。過了好半晌，大野才說：「其實這應該是我們之間的最後一次聯絡了，櫻井さん。」

　　

　　梅雨淅瀝淅瀝下個不停。大野智在傍晚聽見電鈴聲，他走到二樓書房外面的對講機一看，是淋得全身濕透的櫻井翔，像雨天被裝在蜜柑箱子裡遺棄的幼貓。櫻井的雨傘被吹壞了，但誰知道是不是特地開車過來，然後才撐上了一把壞傘。

　　門鎖應聲打開。

　　櫻井推門進去，他記得自己第一次來這裡的時候，是為了相葉雅紀的事情。

　　住院醫師第二年，在產科，有個平時都在別的診所追蹤的產婦臨時要生產，送到了相葉服務的醫院去，不知道為什麼本來好好的，後來卻母子俱亡。

　　家屬將這件事情放到網上，影片中有出來安撫的相葉，也有家屬斥責的聲音：「到了這個時候還笑得出來，根本沒有良心」，櫻井那時候在上班，在資訊流通的集匯地，第一時間就看過那段影片，相葉那種不知所措的笑容，他一看就知道，主要執刀的醫師也不是身為住院義師的相葉，但相葉卻成為炎上的對象。

　　名字和照片都被挖出來，一夕之間醫院公關部的電話接到手軟，相葉「被休假」了好一陣子，產生了踏出家門的心理障礙，最後暫時回到千葉去，對誰都笑不出來，深夜哭著醒來，走投無路的時候，打電話給櫻井，問他是不是真的做錯了。

　　其實他應該陪著相葉，但是那時候的工作實在太繁忙，他分身乏術。那個新聞也是他報的。

　　櫻井打了一些電話給同業朋友，有某些時刻他產生了想動用媒體力量操作輿論的念頭，但最後還是沒有那麼做。其中一個在跑法政部門的朋友給他介紹了大野智，大野是這方面的律師，在他的協助下相葉換了醫院，最後也重回職場。

　　

＊

 

　　大野從樓梯緩緩走下。他穿著一身西裝，但已經褪去了外套和背心，只剩下襯衫領帶，他才剛下班，櫻井是真的很會挑時間。大野伸手把櫻井的濕髮順到耳後，指尖摸到了一片冰涼。

　　「你屬於你的丈夫。」櫻井聞言別過了頭。「我們這種關係，總也會有結束的一天。」大野摩娑櫻井的頰側，櫻井有張漂亮的臉，但是他更愛櫻井的眼神，只要被那雙眼睛用懇求的目光盯著看，有誰不願意為他涉一切的險。

　　「大野さん。」

　　大野為他的情人停下了所有的勸阻。他不過就像是個把商品警語掛在嘴邊提醒偷腥野貓的複讀機，魚罐頭裡含有魚的成分，請小心食用。魚罐頭裡含有魚的成分，請小心食用。

　　他現在輕輕扶住櫻井肩膀的動作，更顯示了他就是個自私的男人，大野自厭地想，再往前走實在太危險了。

　　他的手指掐住了櫻井的肉。像準備啃食獵物，什麼肉渣也不留。

　　「……上我。」櫻井說。「求你。」

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　在他和櫻井翔的關係裡，背負著偷情身分的是櫻井，會因為這件事情身敗名裂的也是櫻井。

　　但是大野智從櫻井翔的身上扯掉那件濕透的衣服時，並沒有刻意去想他們誰是可以全身而退的一方。

　　做愛不過就是做愛而已，和妻子做的時候是這樣，和別人的配偶做的時候也是這樣。只需要享受當下就夠了，在這之上還想要得到別的也只是徒勞。

　　櫻井翔來找他，他願意配合，大野自己也樂於和櫻井做，畢竟櫻井沒有時間糾纏他，更不可能主動以他們的關係要脅他，一通電話說清楚地點，就立刻直奔到對方的面前。

　　像是租借身體彼此洩慾，除了做愛以外，和這個人不會再擁有別的精神交集，這是代價。

　　可是見不到面的時候焦躁不安，見到了面又揪心地痛。

　　大野把櫻井抱到自己的書房裡，他們一路擁吻，好像激動得一秒都忍耐不了，他在桌上打開櫻井的雙腿，朝著兩腿之間的私處舔吻，深深放進喉嚨裡、深深啜吸，把將要容納他的後穴用手指操開。

　　櫻井沒有穿上內褲，就連臀部也被雨水弄濕，前後的性器混著一股雨腥味，不知道是本來就濕了，還是被雨弄濕的。大野的舌尖鑽進穴口裡．親吻柔嫩的黏膜。

 

＊

　　

　　在櫻井翔還是他的客戶時，大野智和他的客戶沒有發生那一層關係。事情順利結束，一個案子又被裝進資料夾裡收進檔案櫃，櫻井除了律師費以外，還給他送了一些伴手禮，本來兩個人之間的聯絡應該就在這裡畫下句點。

 

　　大野再次見到櫻井，是在春初的輕井澤。

　　他是為了見委託人，而櫻井和一群朋友在一起，大野在便利商店裡聽見他們的談話，原來他們租下了一幢小木屋要給櫻井舉辦告別單身派對，但顯然只是年輕男女想辦派對的藉口。櫻井那個時候彎著腰，和朋友很專注在研究商品，沒注意到他。

　　後來櫻井一個人先離開，走到便利商店外墊高的露台上面，羽絨外套裡透出一件紅色的高領毛衣。櫻井見到大野並不太驚訝，他在龐雜的世界裡一定有某種適應巧遇的從容方法，櫻井和大野笑著打了個招呼，又很快低下頭去看手上那根點不著的菸，有點懊惱的樣子。

　　他說：「打火機壞了。」

 

　　大野翻出自己的打火機，「喀」地一聲就生出了火，遞到櫻井面前，櫻井先是猶豫了一下，才銜著菸湊近用他的火，睫毛垂得低低的，鼻尖被凍成了粉色，第一口吸得很急。

　　「先生是自己開車過來的嗎？」

　　櫻井輕輕甩著沒拿著菸的手，若無其事地問他。大野覺得他有點醉了，因為他每次吸菸都闔上眼睛，然後從喉嚨發出一種細微的，像是幼獸在哭泣的聲音。

　　

　　他順路把櫻井也一起載回東京，櫻井的行李和一些朋友送的禮物在後座叮叮咚咚彼此撞擊，他記得櫻井是怎麼熟練地解釋有事得走，又和朋友們介紹自己。

　　「就這樣走了沒關係嗎？」這種問題也沒有必要問了，大野覺得這畢竟也不是很重要。

　　比起這個，櫻井一直用手背在把臉頰摀冰，有個殘影就在他眼尾搖晃，他希望櫻井不要動，卻又說不出口，他於是想起她常說：「你有某些地方很古怪」，果然前妻的評價造就一個離婚男人的自我價值，現在櫻井填上了她的位置，雖然他不喜歡他一直動，但這讓大野感覺至今很多事情都沒什麼大不了的。

　　副駕駛座上櫻井似乎踢到了什麼，拿起來一看發現是攝影集。

　　大野只瞥了一眼。「我的前妻從以前就不喜歡我做這些事情，原來被她丟在這裡了。」

　　櫻井微微睜大了眼睛，不知道是因為攝影還是因為前妻，這時候有一些燈光從櫻井的臉上輾轉流過。他看起來像要說什麼別的，可是那都是大野的私事，所以他最後只是問大野能不能翻開來看。

　　大部分的照片是人像，抓拍的，有突兀的大臉，有縮得很小擠在角落的幾個人影，他們的神態舉止看起來都十分自然，自然到有點誇張的地步。

　　「這是怎麼拍出來的？」櫻井抬起頭問大野。「啊不，我是說，對這些人來說，就好像相機根本不存在一樣。」

　　「都是巧合而已。」大野側過臉來看他。「櫻井さん很習慣被拍攝了吧。」

　　櫻井聞言笑了笑，大野本來以為話題就會在這裡打住，畢竟那是一個疏離而不失禮的笑容，他不確定是他表現得比較冷淡還是櫻井。但櫻井又說：「我的話，有的時候也會害怕那些鏡頭。」

　　「靠得太近。」大野接話道。「靠得太近的話是侵犯。」櫻井頓了一下，才鬼使神差地應聲說：「是侵犯。」他的感覺和思考因為酒精有點遲緩了，甚至忘記自己為什麼說會害怕那些鏡頭。

　　大野又接著說：「但是不向前侵犯，不去破壞那道界線的話，也只能拍到表象的東西。所以我不認為那是侵犯，不只是單純的侵犯。」

　　大野說話的聲音很輕，而且似乎相當富有耐心，櫻井想，這個大野智或許是這樣的人。

　　他的手指滑過一個笑容燦爛的女人。「……可是你想拍到什麼？」櫻井納悶地望著她淚光閃閃的眼睛。「在界線之外，什麼都沒有。」只是一片荒漠也說不定。

　　「不是那些刻意表現出來的，人們希望被看穿的事情。」大野說。「而是在那之下的東西。譬如故事……譬如秘密。」大野說到這裡，仔細地端詳著櫻井。

　　那種眼神就是侵犯了，這個男人還需要相機嗎？櫻井繃起肩膀，他沒注意到自己的背部已經退到緊貼著車窗，防備心顯露無遺。

　　「……這很沒有意思。」櫻井弓起手指，抓在攝影集的側緣。他的嘴角掛著淡淡的笑容，只是為了淡化語氣的尖銳。他現在研究大野的攝影集就像研究商品一樣仔細，也等於沒有在看，他的心完全不在那上面。

　　「可是這很真實。」大野凝視著他，迫使櫻井不得不抬起眼睛和他對視。

　　「我不喜歡虛偽。你喜歡嗎，櫻井さん？」

　　櫻井停頓了數秒，他看起來有點困惑、有點天真，然後他搖了搖頭。

　　從自己的告別單身派對上逃走的人，和協助自己從派對上逃走的人，正在談論虛偽。櫻井的思緒在車內怠速的聲音中游離片刻，又像海潮一樣撞上礁岩，他感到無處可逃，只能逃到大野的身邊。

　　「那麼你會想……替我拍照嗎？」櫻井聽見自己這麼問。「如果像你說的，那種真實，真的存在的話。」

 

＊

 

　　喘息、低聲尖叫，撐住身體的手臂不停發抖，這是不是快感，櫻井不曉得，但他有種忘卻一切的迷濛歡快。

　　在這裡把多餘的自尊完全拋棄，沒有事情好害怕的，醜陋的一面被看見也無所謂，是個殘缺品也無所謂，大野又不關心他的生殖腔，所以陰莖可以順利插進他的生殖腔裡面，完全沒有阻礙。

　　就算是被大野粗魯地按在窗戶上，朝著外面的世界狼狽地暴露身體，也不感到羞恥。像野獸一樣正在交配的自己，小穴又熱又濕，正被除了丈夫以外的男人用陰莖進出貫穿，不停滴下濕潤的液體到他們的足背上，連生殖腔也被龜頭塞滿了，既不痛也沒有流半滴血，功能健全。

　　櫻井張大雙眼，他的眼球向上翻滾，但什麼也沒看見。喉嚨喊出聲音來，又很快被更深、更快速的頂弄掐斷呻吟。身體發熱，腔內不停收縮，直到引發下腹疼痛的程度。

　　大野說這就是高潮的感覺。

　　高潮竟然這麼痛嗎？全身好像麻痺一樣，像被釘在床上的蝴蝶標本，浸泡在肉體愉悅的福馬林裡，即使想要掙扎，也不停下沉。

　　櫻井的臉頰貼在落地窗上，淚水劃開因為溫熱吐息而模糊的窗玻璃。他不斷哽咽，不斷顫抖，收緊了生殖腔，但是卻留不住那種被填滿的感覺。

 

　　大野從背後抱住他，他們站在東京一片燦爛燈海裡面，腳步虛浮。從櫻井赤裸的雙腿之間，流出了大野的精液，他們的器官仍然緊緊鑲嵌在一起。

　　那是他和相葉雅紀做不到的。

　　那是他和深愛著的人做不到的。

　　「我愛你。」大野說。

　　他啄吻櫻井的後頸，性事後的表白像是綿長的嘆息。然而大野知道自己不能算是愛他，不愛他，但是卻捨不得放走他。

　　他試過了。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以這個智哥究竟拍了什麼照片呢


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　相葉走出醫院之前沒有看時間，他滿腦子都是要把手上的事情結清交接，然後回家睡個覺，連明天究竟排什麼班都不是很想去看。在那幢建築物裡面一直是燈火通明，就算往窗戶外面望，也只能分辨白天黑夜。

　　他打了一個悶住的呵欠。大部分商店都已經關門了，相葉肚子愈走愈餓，等公車等到胃快要被消化掉才終於上車，他把手機拿出來打算調一個震動鬧鐘以防自己在公車上睡著，但是一堆訊息佔滿了他的提示，新聞頭條、繳費扣款簡訊、發情期提醒，諸如此類，最下面的是櫻井一個小時前傳給他的LINE。

　　相葉停在他和櫻井的聊天畫面。窗戶反射手機螢幕的亮光，在安靜的車內細微搖晃。他好半晌沒有輸入一個字，公車靜默前進，相葉想起那通大野智深夜打來的電話，他隱約知道這代表什麼，但是不想自己越過那條線去問個清楚明白。

　　這些日子以來，譬如櫻井身上的味道、在床上和以前不一樣的表現、增加的洗澡次數、因此堵在排水孔沒有清掉的頭髮，已經足夠讓相葉察覺到不對勁。他愈來愈睡不著了，即便身體很疲累，眼皮也重得不行，喘不過氣來的鬱悶卻比這些感覺還要更強烈，從喉嚨開始發酸，直到眼眶。

　　相葉按了一下眼角。

　　他的前排座位坐著兩個年輕女生，看起來是附近的大學生。一個正在低頭啜泣，另一個把聲音壓得很低，叨叨絮絮地說著「狠下心來斷個乾淨」、「就算挽回也絕對不要答應」，一直安慰對方。

　　她說：「會劈腿的人，都有幾百萬個藉口，一個比一個可憐，說到最後，就讓你覺得都是自己的錯。」

　　相葉聽見她的話，像被針狠狠刺了一下，他不想要櫻井也被這樣批評，她說得對極了，或許她曾經被這樣狠狠地傷過，但是他一想到櫻井，他就不忍心櫻井被貼上這種評價，一切都該怪他，相葉自責地想，是他的錯。

　　他慌忙低下頭，試圖轉移注意力，於是想起櫻井去千葉找他的那天。櫻井在電話上說問題不解決還是不行的，得和醫院談談，產婦的家屬那邊，或許也得見上面。

　　「談談……我會去和醫院談的。」相葉握緊了手機，盡量讓自己聽起來很積極，事實上他正縮在床上讀一本非常無聊的書，這麼做只是為了助眠。被炎上的壓力讓他現在只想暫時逃避，到一個誰也不認識他的地方。

　　「……我的想法是讓律師去和醫院討論解決的方法。」櫻井說。「你覺得呢？」

　　嗯，那就這麼辦。相葉的臉頰貼在書頁上，久未翻讀的油墨味、黏膩的彩色印刷，他的食指和中指在書緣緩緩踱步。前進一步，後退兩步。

　　「怎麼啦？雅紀？」櫻井從電話的那端問他。相葉這才發現自己的眼前一片模糊，臉也燙得不得了，頭腦像要炸開一樣，亂七八糟的呼吸聲一定被櫻井聽見了吧。

　　事情發生以後不是想著解決問題，而是逃避到老家躲起來，光是給身邊的人添麻煩，他對這樣的自己生氣得不得了。可是內疚也無濟於事，掉眼淚也無濟於事，好像到哪裡的路都被堵起來，想要振作起來，卻連喉嚨也無法發出聲音，一句話都說不好。

　　「……想好好休息也是可以的，不要勉強自己，不然過陣子再說吧。」櫻井稍微提高了音量。「吶？雅紀？你聽我說……一件出乎意料的事情發生時，如果沒有別的人可以責怪，到最後往往會責備自己。可是這不是你的錯。」

 

＊

 

　　相葉有的時候自認很難被說服，尤其在這種下著細雨的深夜。街道空無一人，從下往上望，他那層的燈光好像還是亮著的。他用眼睛從大廳那層往上數，數來數去，一直數不準。

　　相葉推開大門，玄關的黑加侖香味飄進了走廊，家裡燈是亮的，電視哄哄作響，櫻井今天是休假日，背對著門的方向，趴在客廳的咖啡桌上睡著了，在LINE裡面說的晚餐還放在塑膠袋裡，沒有動過。

　　相葉盡量放輕腳步，只要不吵醒櫻井，他好像就可以暫時不用面對這些煩惱。這麼一來，家裡就還是家裡，空調的溫度剛好，空氣裡有個他們在這裡生活散發出來的味道，客廳擺的那組沙發聞起來像貓的腳掌，還有茉莉花，洗衣精，他自己的Alpha信息素，一點點新裝潢的氣味，咖啡和荔枝。

　　櫻井把頭扭到另外一邊，往有水聲的方向，相葉正在浴室洗澡，他出來的時候櫻井還趴在桌上望著他，半邊的臉是被壓紅的。「沐浴乳還有嗎？」櫻井問。

　　「好像快沒了。」相葉把櫻井手上拆壞的免洗筷拿走，換成家裡的叉子。「明天去買？」櫻井正在找客廳裡的掛鐘。「……竟然快一點了。」

　　「嗯。」相葉拱著肩膀笑，若無其事地笑，便當蓋子被吹風機吹到地上。「今天事情特別多，而且本來沒有下雨，就把車子留在醫院停車場，自己搭公車回來。」他把蓋子壓進垃圾桶，看櫻井用叉子把義大利麵捲上去。

　　相葉的視線垂得低低的，有好一陣子都沒有說話，頭髮乾了以後，再也不能用那種隆隆的聲音隱藏自己的沉默。他握著叉子的手鬆了又緊，緊了又鬆，紅醬裡面的番茄塊嚐起來不知道為什麼那麼酸。

　　「翔ちゃん記得嗎？」相葉突然說。「那間開在學校側門的義大利麵店。」

　　櫻井點了下頭。「應該還開著吧。」他記得他那天為了報告穿白襯衫，卻被番茄醬汁噴到好幾個明顯的橘漬，最後只好去相葉的宿舍借襯衫的事情。

　　那天吃紅醬的是相葉，不是他。而且那個報告糟透了，要是問他當初做了什麼內容，半點都想不起來，只記得相葉衣櫃一打開時散發出來的味道，和現在家裡用的洗衣精是一樣的。相葉聞起來一直都和以前一模一樣，一點都沒變過。櫻井深深吸了口氣，他的肩膀聳起來，鎖骨陷下去。

　　相葉撐著頭，他望向櫻井的時候眼睛會笑。「那個時候，我就想，這個人捲麵的姿勢真好看。」

　　櫻井把因為相葉這番話而沒吞好的麵努力吞進喉嚨裡，他一隻手擋在自己的嘴巴前面。「所有人捲麵都是這樣捲的。」櫻井將最後一口嚥下去。「你今天好像哪裡有點奇怪。」

　　相葉說他一點都不奇怪。

　　他從後面擁抱住櫻井的時候，也很想說自己一點都不奇怪。

　　櫻井稍微把頭往相葉的方向偏，相葉的嘴唇從他的耳廓一掃而過，然後整張臉貼到了後背上，鼻樑陷進背脊。像在祈禱。

　　「……雅紀？」櫻井用手肘頂了頂自己背後的人。「啊，睡著了。」

　　櫻井翔把他半揹半抱地弄進了臥房裡，檯燈熄滅，床鋪搖搖晃晃，朝向櫻井那邊陷落下去，睡衣擦過床單的沙沙聲，沙沙聲，沙沙聲。

　　相葉雅紀摀住了自己的半張臉，他怕枕邊人會發現他無聲的眼淚。他怕他至今擁有的不過是僥倖。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

　　大野和前妻之間因為兒子的緣故，偶爾還是得打上照面。有的時候她流露出一種想回到他身邊的氛圍，每當有這麼一點可能性的時候，大野就把話題自然地轉移掉，或者直接當作沒聽見。若是回到早一點那段時期，他或許會重新和他孩子的母親在一起。

　　他在這之前都以為自己會是個念舊的男人。

　　大野撐起雨傘，今天是每個月的奇數周，他推掉了下班後的每一個應酬只為了陪伴兒子。他通常會先去一間附近的咖啡廳隨便用點晚餐，等他兒子的母親把他兒子帶來，多半時候她讓他下課後自己走來，因為她有堆積如山的案件要處理。

　　大野把手上的公事包交給次郎（即便這是大兒子），他從口袋裡掏出震個不停的手機，在雨中接起那通他早就知道內容的電話。

　　「……我現在去你那裡。」電話裡那個急促的聲音說。

　　大野望向次郎。「現在不行。」

　　「我想做。」櫻井壓低聲音。「你知道我在哪裡？」

　　大野豎耳聽清楚了一些背景雜音。「你在醫院？」他知道櫻井的丈夫相葉是個醫生，櫻井會在每周的星期三，即便那天他晚點得播新聞，還是會特地過去和他先生在醫院美食街吃頓晚餐，他們正是這樣忙碌的一對。

　　「那麼來我這裡。」櫻井提高了說話的聲音。「快點。」

 

　　以前和櫻井翔因為相葉那個案子接觸時，大野感覺櫻井就像自己認為的那樣──理性、知性，能認識一個知名主播本來就令人感到新奇而且愉快。但自從和櫻井有了那種關係，櫻井時常這麼蠻橫地對他提出要求，不分時間地點場合，櫻井想得到的，就必然要得到。

　　他得赴櫻井的約，大野自認他有必要這麼做，因為他是櫻井的情人，他們偷情。

　　起初只是肉慾的快樂，櫻井在他這裡嚐到了高潮的滋味，對他依賴很深。大野有些像是同情櫻井這種體質，和他交手過的男伴女伴沒有一個像櫻井這樣難以高潮，他某種alpha的征服慾因此發作，即便在征服慾的名義之下，做愛還是單純被當作做愛而已。到後來，大野發現自己還想要更多。

　　大野先把兒子送回家裡，接著他又把車子駛入下班的車陣裡，交通壅塞的程度本來足夠令人心煩，但讓急不可耐的櫻井翔這樣等他，大野感到饒有樂趣，而且這讓他覺得公平。

　　他在深夜想起櫻井翔的次數變多了。於是他也想知道，櫻井翔是不是也和他想他一樣，總是思念他？是不是同樣這麼痛苦地想念他？

　　大野把車子開進醫院地下室停車場，他找到了一個在角落的車位，接著按亮手機螢幕，迅速地撥了一通電話給櫻井，在櫻井要接起來以前掛斷，這是他們的暗號，一點也沒有偷情的謹慎，甚至粗糙得糟糕。

　　副駕駛座車門在五分鐘後被拉開，櫻井把口罩從臉上抓下來，大野一直看著他那雙渴切的眼睛，他記憶裡的櫻井總是露出這種表情，這樣的櫻井把一開始那個冷靜的櫻井取代了，大野仰起脖子猛然抽氣，櫻井突然低下頭含住了他半勃的陰莖，濕潤的嘴唇看起來微微發亮，正一下一下地吞吐著他胯間的肉棒，而且含不完全。

　　櫻井把大野吹硬了，大野用力扯開他情人的褲子，內褲撥到一邊，好讓櫻井在他面前毫不顧忌地露出下身，用後穴把他的陰莖給吞吃下去。大野感覺到一個緊繃的收縮，櫻井的身體裡又軟又熱，好像已經被開拓了好幾遍。

　　「你做過？」

　　「沒有，我只是想……」

　　他只是想著想著，就濕軟成這樣了。大野扶住櫻井的大腿，他開始抽插，像野獸一樣侵略雌伏於他的這個男人，好幾下都讓櫻井的頭撞上車頂，櫻井嗚嗚幾聲，他學會了彎下脖子，到最後隨著那速度加快的狂抽猛送，他的後穴被磨得發燙，粗大的陰莖完全把他的腸道塞滿，在斷斷續續的快感中，他癱在了大野的肩膀上。

　　「我等一下……才要和他吃飯。」櫻井說。「所以不要說了。」他的雙腿間用了點力，好讓大野射精以後繼續留在他體內。

　　大野不禁失笑。「你要用這裡夾著別的男人的精液，去和他吃飯？」他左右拉開櫻井的臀肉，感覺那兩丸涼軟的軟肉在他的手心裡出汗，隨時都要融化。

　　明明嘴上還掛著dirty talk，車子裡瀰漫性交的氣味和信息素，卻感覺異常的哀傷。每次見面就像世界末日，這種關係隨時都可能結束在此時此刻。

　　他們躲在地下室的一角做愛做得昏天暗地，沒有空調的車內，隨時都彷彿要窒息。汗水滑下他們的背脊，四條交疊在一起的腿像海浪一樣開合擺動，性器緊緊鑲嵌，痛苦和痛苦疊加，高潮慫恿著高潮。

　　大野有那麼一瞬間頭腦只剩下一片空白。他的眼裡唯有在他身上起伏的櫻井翔，所有的床伴他只擁有關於他們的一點零星回憶，只有櫻井是每個動作、神態都深深烙印在他的腦海裡。

　　他可以在任何時候輕易回想起櫻井的眼神。被汗水浸透的髮絲、凹陷的鎖骨窩、他的腰與臀，他在室內悲傷的黃光下隱隱閃著微光的肌膚，他倚靠在起霧的車窗上撲簌簌抖動的睫毛。

　　一切就像是昨天發生的事情一樣。昨天、昨天、昨天。大野緊咬著昨天，他知道他們沒有明天。

　　櫻井開始用手指去夾著衛生紙把它從塑膠包裝裡抽出來，那是象徵結束的沙沙聲。他用衛生紙隨便擦了幾下，但還是有精液沿著大腿流下來。

　　「他昨天晚上哭了。」他說的是相葉。「一整晚。」

　　「……你覺得他知道了？」大野把褲子穿上。他下意識望向後照鏡，他的這種警戒心有大半都是為了櫻井。

　　櫻井沒有接著大野的話，他看起來很坦然。「我覺得和我分開，對他來說比較好。」他自言自語。「會比較好。」

　　在這方面大野就像是櫻井的道具一樣，大野對自己被利用的事實毫不在意，他已經不可能計較這麼一點小事了。他拉住了櫻井的手腕，在櫻井要離開之前，他們擁抱著接了吻，舌頭和舌頭碰在一起，像性交一樣，那些唾液從他們的嘴角流下，滴在皮革椅墊上。

　　結束那個吻的時候，他們誰也沒開口說話。停車場裡寧靜而悶熱，大野凝視著櫻井拐進電梯間的背影，時間又開始流動了。

 

 

 


End file.
